


of pasts, futures, and weddings

by sandywest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandywest/pseuds/sandywest
Summary: She didn’t have time to speculate much longer, as she noticed from her corner of the room that the guests began to rise from their seats. Everyone’s heads turned as beauty itself strode into view. Laura Eileen Hollis.Laura was getting married. 
A Carmilla wedding au. But who's getting married? Read and find out! (p.s. I don't think you'll be disappointed)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this just popped into my head while I was in the shower. You know, the usual. No biggie.

The sweet, subtle melody of the pipe organs echoing inside the old chapel reverberated inside of her. She stood in her elegant but simple dress; she was wearing equally chic low heels and her dark hair was pinned and wrapped behind her neck in a low bun. A mixture of emotions swelled inside of her heart.

Bitterness-the dream of what could have been had…well, that doesn’t matter anymore. That world had burned.

Anticipation-the expectation of what was to come. Good and bad.

Anger-why did it have to happen this way? Why couldn’t it have worked out the way she planned?

She didn’t have time to speculate much longer, as she noticed from her corner of the room that the guests began to rise from their seats. Everyone’s heads turned as beauty itself strode into view.

Laura Eileen Hollis.

Laura was getting married.

The raven-haired girl’s eyes began to water as her smorgasbord of emotions started to bubble up inside her. She knew she couldn’t stop it now. Not that she wanted to.

All eyes were on Laura as she marched carefully but confidently up the aisle, her head pivoted from left to right as she nodded and smiled at her guests. The guests that were there for _her._

When Laura’s eyes finally met hers, Carmilla smiled-almost with sadness.

Sadness-reminiscing the lost memories, broken hearts, missed chances.

Carmilla ducked her head, shielding her face from Laura’s eyes. But she could still feel Laura’s eyes burning into her. She would _always_ feel Laura. No matter what.

Laura had at last reached the end of the aisle, spinning carefully on her feet to her right. The priest began to speak, his words resonating inside Laura.

But to Carmilla, his voice couldn’t have been farther away. His voice was far, just like those lost memories. Those broken hearts. Those missed chances.

For the first time, Carmilla wept. Lost. Broken. Missed.

As she let her eyes peer at Laura from where she stood in the chapel, Carmilla blinked her tears away. She still stood, but this time resolutely.

Her form was still and solid. She was like the sun, old but still bright. And then, like the sun, she began to fade. Until she met Laura. And then, a miracle happened. She was reborn. A new sun. A new star.

Laura Hollis found Carmilla Karnstein’s eyes from across the distance. It was then that Laura realized she was crying too.

Carmilla was mourning a life that could have been. Laura was celebrating a life that now is.

After what seemed like an eternity, Laura’s cue to speak arrived, “I do.”

Carmilla knew that, even after all of this, she knew she was mourning something that had been long dead. So, she revived those memories, those hearts, those chances.

Carmilla smiled, this time out of joy.

Joy-an overwhelming sense of happiness, bliss, and delight.

Carmilla finally let that poor, eighteen-year-old girl go.

And with two words, Carmilla co-authored the story they would come to share.

“I do.”

 


End file.
